


Peanut Butter

by KingOfRats



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, also joffrey and margaery, its fluff, jon's not related to the starks, robb and arya get mentioned, they're not there though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfRats/pseuds/KingOfRats
Summary: It's almost midnight, and she's crying over a pan of burnt cookies when he comes down the stairs.





	Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> i might have drafted and written this while drunk at like 1 am but its not like i have an editor in the first place so there probably wont be too many more errors than normal  
> also the cookies are peanut butter because i have absolutely burnt the everlovin shit out of some peanut butter cookies in my time  
> ALSO also i might write a followup to this later im not totally sure

Of all the people who could have walked down the stairs at 11:43 PM, Sansa couldn't have imagined a worse option than Jon Snow. It's not that she hates him, or anything like that.

It would be rather hard to. For all that Jon is her brother's best friend, she hardly knows him. Robb talks about his roommate every time that he's home for vacation, but it's a far cry from the real thing. Robb must know that too, because this year he's brought Jon back with him for the Summer. And while Arya has already gotten to know Jon over a few hours of playing games, Sansa hasn't. Normally, she would never do something as rude as ignore a guest in her own house, but she's been busy and Jon has Robb and Arya and the rest of the Starks to keep him occupied, so they've only shared a few short and inconsequential conversations.

Jon's not quite a stranger, but he's almost one. Not that that makes her feel any less embarrassed. Sansa would have felt horrified if her mother had been the one to walk in on her crying over a pan of burnt peanut butter cookies, let alone her brother's hot friend. Because he is. Even in a shapeless pair of sweats and a ratty old white tee, Jon is unfairly hot.

And now he probably thinks that she's crazy, and she'll have to spend the last few weeks of school and the next couple of months Summer break being terminally awkward around him.

Sansa puts on a wobbly smile and tries to sound cheerful. "Jon! I didn't know you were still awake."

"I was just feeling hungry," he says, and although there's absolutely no way that Jon has missed her red eyes, he doesn't comment on them. Instead, he digs around in the freezer for a quart of ice cream and Sansa stares as he puts a bowl of it between them. Neither of them touch it. They stand in silence as the puddle of melted vanilla grows larger until he finally asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

And she must, because it comes bursting out of her like she's a two-liter that's been shaken too much and someone's finally unscrewed the lid. Sansa tells him about Joffrey, and how he treated her, and how she thought that Margaery had been her friend, and about how none of her friends would speak to her anymore, and how she was too embarrassed to go to the prom alone, and how she can't even bake a plate of goddamn cookies without ruining it.

Jon doesn't say much, but he doesn't have to. He's a good listener. And Sansa can see the way his brows furrow and his lips thin when she tells him about Joffrey, how his hand twitches towards hers when she talks about Margaery, like he wants to comfort her but isn't sure how.

Somewhere along the way the bowl of ice cream between them disappears. The night wears on and Sansa keeps talking, although by now its just about Lady and what college she wants to go to and anything else that comes into her head, and eventually she falls asleep. She isn't sure when, but it must have happened because she wakes up in her room, under her covers.

The next week, Sansa spends more time with Jon. It isn't hard to find the time to. Most of her classes have already given up on assigning homework, and it isn't like she wants to spend time with many of her "friends" anymore. They don't do anything in specific. Mostly, they just end up watching reruns on tv and talking, but its just so easy - with Jon, Sansa feels like she can talk and be herself. And Jon must feel that way too, because he opens up and talks with her more than anyone else.

So when Friday comes around and Sansa ends up going to the prom with Jon, well, Robb's the only one who's really surprised.


End file.
